Day 6- Just For You (RJD 25 Days of Richonne)
by Tigerwalk
Summary: 25 Days of Richonne Challenge for Richonne Just Desserts- Day 6 Rick finds the perfect gift for Michonne, to replace the one she lost. AU. No zombies.


"You're kidding, man," Daryl said. "You know how hard that's gonna be to find?"

"I don't care," Rick replied. "I'm gonna get it for her." He set his beer on the bar, crossing his arms across his chest defiantly.

"Why don't you just replace the snowglobe thing?"

"I tried, they don't make the exact one anymore. Her grandmother gave it to her when she was a kid; it's an antique."

"Yeah, well, so's what you're lookin' for." Daryl let out a long, exasperated breath when Rick's smile didn't budge.

"You're in the business, man. You gonna help me or what?"

"Fine. But no promises. I ain't Santa Claus."

"I'll settle for one of his elves," Rick smirked, his eyes gleaming with hope.

…

Rick walked through the front door of his house and was instantly greeted by the smell of dinner on the table and two hungry kids rushing him, as he attempted to remove his jacket. Michonne followed behind them, letting them say their hellos before swooping in for her own, sweeter greeting.

"How was your day?" he asked, letting his hand linger on her waist, after sharing a welcome home kiss. The glowing Christmas tree set her face under a romantic light and he could hear the sounds of a classic holiday movie filtering in from the living room where Carl and Judith sat. It was good to be home and he was counting down the hours until the kids went to bed and they could enjoy some Christmas cheer alone.

"It was good," she answered. "I called my mom. She didn't know where to find another snow globe like the one I broke."

"I'm sorry," he said with a frown.

"It's just a thing," she shrugged, defeatedly. "I'll get over it."

After they ate dinner, Michonne took the kids upstairs to start their bedtime routines and Rick was just about to follow, when his cellphone rang. He looked at the caller ID and ducked around the corner, and into the small pantry off of the kitchen to avoid being heard.

"You're one lucky bastard," Daryl said, when Rick whispered his hello.

"You found one?"

"It's even the same damn color."

"You really are Santa Claus," Rick chuckled.

"Yeah well, you might as well have asked for a flying sleigh, cause it don't run."

"I don't need it to. Can you help me get it here? It needs to come Christmas Eve."

"You know I will."

"Thank you. I owe you one."

…

The night before Christmas finally came, and Rick found himself getting more and more excited as the evening ticked by. Not even Judith, with her constant search for a glimpse of flying reindeer out the window, could rival his anticipation. He sat on the couch in front of the fireplace, his daughter on his knee, and his beautiful wife and son laughing together over a plate of cookies, and he wondered if this gift could even come close to showing her how much she meant to him. He would go to the ends of the earth for her, for them, but tonight he would settle for having gone to a town over an hour away, and paying a rather sketchy looking guy, that his best friend somehow knew, a good sum of money for something he hoped would make her smile. There was just one step left, and when both she and the kids had finally retired to bed, he sent Daryl a message to let him know it was go time.

A few hours after he had finally snuck into bed beside her, the sun was up and ready to celebrate, and so was Michonne.

"Rick," she whispered, nudging his arm while he stirred awake.

"Yeah," he yawned rolling over to look at her. "I'm up."

"Merry Christmas."

Rick rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, sitting up quickly.

"Merry Christmas," he returned, kissing her on the cheek. "Come on. I have somethin' for you." He grabbed her hand, tugging her out of bed and down the stairs. The sun was just starting to rise and its rays were barely peeking through the living room curtains, as he rushed around tossing her a coat and slipping his boots on with his pajama pants.

"Rick, the kids aren't even up yet!" she laughed, pulling on her own shoes at his urging.

"Good," he said. "This is just for you." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, ushering her toward the door and opened it slowly, revealing her gift. Daryl had come through, and the two of them had set the whole thing up the middle of the night, just like the real Santa. He was exhausted, but the look on her face was worth it.

Michonne's hands flew to her mouth as she took in the sight. "How did you do this?" she asked, her eyes welling with tears at the thoughtful gift. "It's the same car!"

Parked on the snowy front lawn in front of their house was an exact replica of the antique car from her broken snow globe, right down to the wreath hanging on the front grill. He'd even wrapped up a bunch of boxes to look like the presents strapped to its roof.

"I have my ways." He walked to the car and opened the door, pulling out a small box from the front seat. "There's more."

"What's this?" she asked, her breath forming little clouds in the cold morning air. She took the neatly wrapped present, tugging on the ribbon until it gave way, then tore off the paper.

"It's a new snow globe," he said pointing to the box. "This one holds a photograph. I thought we could take a picture of the kids in the car and put it inside. It'd be almost like the real thing."

Michonne beamed at him as she examined the gift. "It's better than the real thing," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're amazing."

"So are you," he smiled. "Merry Christmas."


End file.
